


We Are All Meme Trash

by felidaereverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Tension, nothing really Happens... yet (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Summary: who doesn't want some good old matsuhana Pining And Related Tension ft. Friendship Is Cool





	We Are All Meme Trash

“Hey there, Delicious,” Matsukawa said, pinning Hanamaki’s writing hand to the desk under his own palm. “Wanna grab lunch, or are you too busy with classwork to make time for poor, lonely, little me?”

            Hanamaki had to crane his head up to look his fairly tall best friend in the face. “First of all, you’re not that little—”

            “Don’t I know it,” Matsukawa cut him off with a suggestive wink. Hanamaki began to laugh and Matsukawa joined him eagerly.

            “Alright, alright,” Hanamaki said, still recovering from the giggle-fit, “second of all, you know we’ve eaten lunch together every day since first year; you don’t need to ask.” It was Hanamaki’s turn to make an innuendo, and he lowered his eyelids seductively, “You can do whatever you want with me, babe.”

            Hanamaki stood up from his chair, and Matsukawa gripped his upper arm and took advantage of Hanamaki’s momentum to pull their bodies closer across the desk. “Sure you wanna say that, pretty boy? I could absolutely _destroy_ you.” Hanamaki had just enough time to pull in a surprised, shallow breath before Matsukawa pushed his lips to Hanamaki’s ear and whispered heavily, “Had it not been for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you.”

            Their laughter burst out simultaneously, and Hanamaki collapsed onto Matsukawa’s shoulder and thumped his friend’s back in a desperate effort to compose himself. Leaning away, Hanamaki lifted Matsukawa’s hand off of his arm and bent down to pick his lunch box up from the floor. Glancing upward from below his desk, Hanamaki caught Matsukawa’s eyes, looking down from above him. Hanamaki broke the stare quickly, embarrassed by the sudden electric tingle zipping through his spine.

            “Hey,” Matsukawa began to speak before Hanamaki was fully upright again, “am I touching you?” he asked, holding a finger close to the tip of Hanamaki’s nose.

            “No?” Hanamaki said hesitantly, “I mean, I know I just took your hand off my arm, so you can’t trick me this time.” A grin spread across his face as he straightened himself completely, “Ha ha! The prank master is at last defeated!”  He went to mime double finger guns at Matsukawa but found that he couldn’t lift up his other hand. Hanamaki’s grin began to fade as Matsukawa’s grew. Hanamaki looked down to see Matsukawa drum his fingers on the back of his hand, which was still flattened to the desk.

            “Motherfucker…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) I might continue this,, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> but maybe not if I can't find any motivation


End file.
